


Sparks

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ashleigh looked so amazing in that shot though like HER FUCKIN HAIR!!!, F/M, I wouldn't be surprised if she were. I want Ashleigh and Z to link up so bad, So I was watching all of Z/ndaya's snaps today and she was playing a game, Wooooow and y'all omg so I was goin through Ashleigh's favs when I saw a, fav of these candids of the Riverdale finale and omg one of the candids, like I feel like they'd be really great friends cuz they're both pretty dorky, like lol I shit y'all not!! Ol boy was starin at Josie so damn hard, on her snaps and then I started wondering if Ashleigh was a gamer, were one of Archie lookin like he was ready to risk it all as he stared at Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Reggie was sweet, not to mention cute. She certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with him.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Ashleigh replying to that tweet where she was fancasted as Ariel made me really happy though!! I'd die if she were ever casted in a live action The Little Mermaid. Omg and Hayleau and Asha could play one of Ariel's sisters!! Shit, forget Disney's white ass Little Mermaid live action remake!! Someone needs to fund one starring Ashleigh, Asha, and Hayleau. And whoever is in charge of the live action Winx Club needs to just gone ahead and hit Ashleigh up. But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Reggie sighed, standing in the hallway, a bouquet of roses in his grip. He finally had the bouquet out in the open after having it tucked away in his backpack all day. They were for Melody. Her crying face was still etched into his memory, Reggie still feeling awful and like he was responsible for her bout of sadness. He’d had plenty of opportunities to give her the roses today but every time he saw her, hand slipping in his backpack and grabbing on to the bouquet, Reggie would suddenly lose his nerve, turn, and promptly walk away as quickly as he could.

           

He was _Reggie Mantle_ , for god’s sake! And yet, Melody, with her beautiful smile and doe eyes, had him feeling so strange. Reggie blinked, watching Melody and her two closest friends push open the double doors leading out of the school. Taking a deep breath, he made a break for the door.

           

“Melody!”

           

Melody perked up, the voice that had said her name familiar. She smiled, turning around, smile widening as she watched Reggie jog up to her.

           

Josie hung back with Val, squinting her eyes in suspicion at Reggie. Were those…flowers in his hand?

           

“Hi, Reggie,” Melody greeted sweetly.

           

That megawatt smile of hers made his heart skip a beat. God, why did she get him so nervous!? Ignoring how sweaty his palms were, Reggie thrust the bouquet into Melody’s face. “These are for you.”

           

Melody blinked in surprise, taking the roses from Reggie’s hands. She brought the flowers up to her nose, inhaling their sweet scent with a bright smile on her face. She beamed happily at Reggie. “Thank you so much, Reggie.”

           

“Okay, just what the hell is going on?” Josie said to Val, not taking her eyes off Reggie for a second. “Since when does Mantle do shit like this?”

           

Val laughed. “Right!”

           

Reggie smiled but it quickly fell from his face. “Think of those as an ‘I’m sorry for making you cry’ present.”

           

Melody gave Reggie a look. “For the last time, Reggie, that wasn’t your fault.”

           

Reggie shrugged. “Maybe… But I still wanted to get you those.”

           

“You’re really sweet.” Melody grabbed on to his bicep, feeling nostalgic as she got up on her tiptoes and pecked Reggie on the cheek.

           

“Gag,” Josie scoffed, scrunching her nose in disgust.

           

Val giggled. “C’mon, J, you gotta admit that they’re at least a _little_ cute.”

           

Delight overtook Reggie’s countenance, the boy grinning down at Melody, chest feeling light.

           

Melody suddenly felt shy, looking down at her feet. “So, I guess I’ll see you later, then.”

           

“Yeah, I’m really hoping,” Reggie said, flashing the pretty girl a flirtatious smile.

           

Melody smiled shyly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Bye, Reggie.”

           

“Hold on a second.”

           

Melody paused, looking up at the football player expectantly.

           

Reggie took her dainty hand in his, pulling a marker out of his bag and popping the cap off with his teeth before scribbling down numbers on her hand. He grinned at her as he popped the cap back on the marker. “That’s my number.”

           

Melody giggled, taking out a marker of her own before grabbing on to his much bigger hand and scribbling down her own number. “And that’s mine!”

           

“Oh god,” Josie grumbled, rolling her eyes.

           

Val laughed. “Wow, I’ve never seen Mel _this_ smitten with someone.”

           

“We have _got_ to work on her taste.”

           

Reggie grinned stupidly at Melody’s back, bringing his hand up to wave when Melody looked back at him, the girl returning the wave.

           

Josie interlocked her arm with Melody’s, shooting the girl a disapproving look. “For the record, I don’t approve.”

           

Melody giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
